


Glowstick

by fandomliars



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomliars/pseuds/fandomliars
Summary: Following the life of Ezra Fitz and Aria Montgomery.Some parts are told differently, and occasionally will have flashbacks.* Flashbacks will be placed between these symbols *





	Glowstick

Love is a unique and irreplaceable feeling, especially when we experience the true love in our lives. True love will leave a mark on our lives along the long path we travel with it. My true love was without a doubt Aria and I needed to get her back, even if we weren't together I still wanted to find her and bring her to safety. I looked at the photo A had sent me and my heart broke, I didn't understand how someone would have the ability to hurt such a caring and compassionate girl. I shook my head and quickly pulled up the map as I knew I needed to quickly get to her. As I drove along the dirt road B-26 came on, my mind flashing back to when Aria and I first met. 

*I will never forget the day I met Aria Marie Montgomery. I was sitting at the bar, reading a book when she walked in. I couldn't help but look at her, she truly was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on. The moment I looked at her I knew who she was. She was Aria Montgomery, one of Alisons friends. Back then I had decided to write a book on the disappearance of Alison, and to write my story I needed to dig into the back life of her. But when I looked at Aria sitting across the bar nothing else in the world seemed to matter. Alison, the book and the fact that I was going to be Aria's teacher honestly didn't matter, nor cross my mind when I got up and sat myself in the stool next to her. I wanted to know this girl for who she was, not from what I had read or heard, but I wanted to know about her, and that is exactly what I did. That time in the bar we talked for what felt like years, yet to me it still wasn't enough. I just wanted to listen to this girl talk all day, everyday. When she talked about something she liked you could see the passion driven in her eyes and a smile would always form on her face.*

As the song finished I was brought back to the present time, feeling slight anger build up at myself for ever thinking that writing that book was a good idea. I will never understand fully why I continued writing that book if when I met her I said it didn't matter. I guess the whole discovering the disappearance of Alison just got to my head a little too much and I couldn't stop myself from trying to get to the bottom of the mystery. I shook my head clear of these thoughts and walked up to the building that the map was pointing to.  
"Aria?" I called out as I walked through the dark halls.  
I thought I could hear the small voice of Aria calling my name, I walked slowly following the soft sound of her voice. Eventually I found myself in a room, someone was curled up in the corner. It was quite dark in there so I was unsure whether it was Aria or A just playing a joke.  
"Aria?" I spoke softly as I began to approach her.  
The person in the corner looked up and spoke, "stop, I know he isn't really here."  
As soon as I heard the voice I knew it was Aria. Quickly I ran over to her and helped her up as she was really weak.  
"Aria, its me" I told her as I wrapped my arms around her.  
She wrapped her arms around me and together we stood there, holding each other closely.  
After a few moments she whispered "can we please get out of here?"  
I nodded and helped her out to the car driving her home before we went to the hospital. At the hospital we pretended to be a married couple, while we were talking to the nurse at the front Aria began to fall dizzy, suddenly becoming more weak and concerning the nurse. She was quickly taken away and I was left sitting in the waiting room, just me and my thoughts. After what felt like forever a nurse finally came out to see me.  
"We believe she has a concussion, but you are able to go see her now."  
I nodded and stood up, walking down to Aria's room without talking to the nurse as I didn't want to waste time, I needed to see Aria. Once I walked in she looked over to me, a small smile formed on her face.  
"What did they say?" She asked me in her calm, careful voice.  
"They believe you have a concussion" I replied as I walked over to her bed.  
"Could be worse" she said as she shrugged her shoulders and looked at me with an even bigger smile than before. God, I loved it when she smiled, it made you feel all warm and happy inside. Suddenly her mood changed and she began to ramble and was worried.  
"Don't leave me again, yeah? I haven't got my phone, have you called the others?" Aria was clearly worrying about everyone else rather than herself.  
"A will do something for revenge, for getting back, I don't know what she'll do yet, but it makes me nervous."  
I looked at Aria and placed a soft kiss to her forehead and taking my phone from my pocket.  
"Calm down Aria, ill call the girls now. And A isn't going to get you here, you just need to recover first."


End file.
